The Darkening
by a-simple-gay
Summary: Four hero's must journey into uncharted lands.
1. Chapter 1

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e92f6d32c844d2f6e4ae70409733970e"A long time of peace in the Land of Eight is coming to an end and Nínimel the elven Queen of the Forest Realm can sense it. Bandit raids have been slowly increasing, the animals are growing more aggressive and plants wilt and wither faster than before, but Nínimel isn't the only one sensing a change. Edlin Seadweller brave knight of the water realm can sense an unrest in the deep. Creatures who slept for so long are being awoken. Neta Silentblade werewolf assassin has been offered more jobs and has been attacked more often. Allzeh Skyflyer noticed the crowds getting ruder and the males getting more aggressive. A dark shadow is looming at the edge of Land of Eight./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d1e474a9feefc4ec42c7666d310572a3"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Nínimel P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fbe05c16ae8427ba90c635eb54ebbf3"I sat on my throne listening to my council drone on and on about useless things and problems easily avoided. I felt a sudden intrusion at our eastern border. Bolted up in my seat. "Contact the eastern scouts!" I commanded. One of the servants went running away. "What is it, your Majesty?" On of the council members asked. "It is a wind Nymph. An Aurea." I said. "An Aurea? How unusual." My advisor Simony said. "Yes." I muttered. "Meeting dismissed!" I called out leaving the discussion hall. I walked to the front gate. "Your Majesty." The guards said bowing. I gave them a small nod. I waited under the shade of a redwood for a scout to arrive./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51c3a54784caae3bb5abd5c92a1718e9"Finally, one arrived. I saw that she was not alone. With her was a black haired man who floated just above the ground. A long white flowing robe trailing behind him as if blown by a gentle breeze. I stood as they approached me. "Your Greatness." The Aurea said bowing. The scout bowed also. When they stood straight up once more I asked, "What brings you to the forest floating one?" "There is trouble brewing on the edge of the wind realm." He answered. "What kind of trouble?" I asked. "The metal realm has made plans to invade. We come to you for assistance." I frowned, the metal realm hadn't caused any trouble since the Realm Wars. "The metal realm has been at peace with almost every realm, why have they decided this now?" I asked aloud. "I do not know." The Aurea said. Before I could say anymore a messenger came running up to me. "Your Majesty! There is trouble near the south border! Creatures from the shadow realm are trying to get in! We do not know how much longer we can hold our ground." I gasped running away my silver hair flowing behind me./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="91c0aef013d4f64cb50191aa53aa91e3"I arrived in the war room. "Update on the southern troubles! Quickly." I said running to the great map. "Wolves, wraiths and goblins are trying to cross the border." Someone shouted. "Wraiths! Why in the name of Gorger would they leave their mountain caves?" I asked. No one could answer my question. "Quickly a carriage!" I shouted. "One is already prepared." Simony said. I rushed to the southern path. Faster than a newborn colt I was in the carriage and off to the site of trouble./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd38526895721256cd2f04ec6e60f2a5"I arrived within an hour. The small battle was already bloody. "Stop!" I commanded. Everyone in sight turned to look at me included the creatures of the shadow realm. "Why are you trying to come to the forest realm?" I asked. One of the wraiths answered. "A dark cloud of sickness has appeared on the border coming from the uncharted lands." "Sickness you say? What kind?" I ask. "One unknown to us. It kills fast once the boils appear on the skin." Answered a goblin. "How does it spread?" I ask. "Though touching and biting." Said another goblin. "How many of you have come in contact with this sickness?" I asked. Over half of them had. "Keep every citizen out of this area! No one gets in without permission from me!" I shout. I jumped into my carriage again. "Back to the castle." I said. /p 


	2. Chapter 2

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d7da17246d5998f26e30d747283b3388"All the animals in the Land of Eight have a human form, but they can only hold their human form for no more than 48 hours. It drains them of energy. They retain some of their animal features while in human form. br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /br style="box-sizing: border-box;" /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3c83ab68b3c2a813e2d6a1a9d998405"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Edlin P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d473b7bfcd7741f3c77ca80b701334f"A message bubble arrived for me in the middle of a battle with a pair of unauthorized sirens. "By the Kraken's ugly face! What!" I shouted answering the bubble. I blocked one of the siren's claws. "Madam Edlin a werewolf here to see you and she says it is important." Said the bubble's recorded voice. I stabbed one of the sirens through the chest. The other let out an enraged shriek. She started singing. I swim toward her in a fake daze. She smiled a sharp tooth grin. When I was within striking distance I lunged. My sword went through her stomach. "Sorry, sweetheart I'm a woman," I said yanking my sword back. I let my sword return to the water. I an air bubble out of my mouth and caught it in my hands. "On my way," I said into the bubble. "Send to the original message sender," I said letting the bubble go. It zoomed off caught in the message current. I swam after it at a much slower pace./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="463414fff05f0419a13dd908d2a32a73"I arrived at the palace not long after my bubble. "Where is this werewolf?" I called out. "She refused to come into the water." A servant answered. I scoffed, "Typical." I swam up to the surface where all trade deals were made. I climbed onto the platform and waited for my legs to appear. They appeared along with a pair of dark purple traveling pants. I hurried to the center of the platform where a small hut was. I walked inside and sitting there playing with a knife was the werewolf. She was dressed in all black with a blood red cloak. I could see her glowing yellow eyes even in the shadow of the hood. "Who are you?" I asked. "Neta. I'm an assassin belonging to no realm and no one." The werewolf said. "What brings you to the water realm Neta," I asked. "A prophecy," Neta said. "A prophecy? Not that prophecy?" I asked worriedly. "Yes, the Darkening is upon us," Neta said. I sighed, I had known for a long time that I was the knight of the water the prophecy had signaled out. "Who else must we find?" I asked. "The Elven Queen Nínimel and the cloud dancer Allzeh," Neta said. "An elf and an Aurea? Great! Why don't we throw a pixie into the mix!" I shouted frustrated. "You are missing the important details. The elf is a queen and the Aurea is a famous dancer with plenty of connections to the wind realm's government. " Neta said. I just shook my head. "The elves are peaceful beings, great when their own needs are threatened and excellent allies, but not ones for quests. The aurei are very laid back and are more concerned with parties and celebrations than with battles and adventures." Neta nodded, "That is why we need them. People will trust them!" "You're right, I don't think people will be very friendly to a werewolf or a mermaid on land," I said nodding in agreement. "Good, pack your things we leave tomorrow for the Forest Castle." The werewolf said. "What time?" I asked. "Noon."/p 


	3. Chapter 3

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Each realm has creatures and gods that match the being of the realm. Two mentioned are the Kraken,a Scandinavian sea monster, and Gordgon an elven forest god./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"span style="box-sizing: border-box; font-weight: bold;"Allzeh P.O.V/span/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I sat on the edge of a cloud waiting for a signal from below to start dancing. Cloud dancing is an extremely risky profession. One misstep and I fall to my death. Contrary to popular belief Aurei can not fly. We can float above the ground, but no higher than 3 feet (91.44 centimeters)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"I saw a flash of red light. That was my cue. I quickly got up and started my routine. A leap here, kick there and spin. When I finished my routine, I jump down gliding gracefully onto the stage. Everyone cheered and clapped as I landed. I gave them a curtsy and waved. "Allzeh the cloud dancer! I must speak with you!" Said a voice from the crowd. "Who must speak with me?" I asked. A woman emerged from the crowd, she a green cloak on the hood was up I could not see her face. I put her hood down and I gasped. "I am Nínimel the elven Queen!" The woman shouted. Almost immediately everyone in the square dropped to their knees in a bow, including me. Queen Nínimel laughed, "Stand up! I do not care for such formalities and besides here I do not rule." I stood up and jumped off the stage. "Come, your highness, I have a room rented at a local inn," I said. "Lead the way and Nínimel will do just fine." Queen Nínimel said./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;""Have a seat," I said pulling a chair out for Nínimel. "Thank you Allzeh," Nínimel said. "Why have you graced me with your presence?" I asked. "Yesterday I received a message from a knight of the water, it said to bring you to my castle and wait until the Knight known as Edlin came to speak with us," Nínimel explained. I nodded. "Let me pack my things and we can leave tonight."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"The chauffeur took my bags and placed them on the dark green carriage. I heard a strange noise come from the front of the carriage. I walked up to see what caused it. I saw huge beasts with giant antlers and birch wood colored fur. "Beautiful aren't they?" Nínimel asked. She put her forehead to the forehead of one of the great beasts. She smile and the animal snorted. She backed away. "What are they?" I asked. "Grand Elks. They are the royalty of the forest creatures." Nínimel bowed to the elk she had smiled at and the elk bowed back. She walked climbed inside the carriage and I followed /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;"Only 30 minutes had passed and we were already in the forest realm. "Whoa! We were in the center of the Wind realm! That's like at least a days journey." I said. "The Grand Elk like to travel fast," Nínimel said with a small smirk. The carriage stopped suddenly. I watched as Nínimel's ears twitched. "Ruffians." She whispered. "Ruffians?" I asked. "Yes, they are outcasts not allowed in any villages or within 3 miles (about 4.8 Kilometers) of the Castle. Usually, they are criminals with more than 5 infractions." Nínimel said. "How can you tell the Ruffians from the Citizens?" I asked. "They have the tips of their ears cut off." She said. I gasped. Elves took a great deal of pride in their ears. It showed that they were greater than the humans and the tips of their ears are extremely sensitive to changes in magic among other things. They were probably the most important thing to an elf. "Guards! I need my dagger!" Nínimel shouted. "Yes, your Highness!" Someone shouted back. Nínimel opened the doors and jumped out gracefully. A guard threw her a purple sheath and from that sheath, she pulled out an elegant looking dagger with a purple hilt. I look out the window of the carriage. A bashed up looking face popped up and I jumped back screaming. The ruffian had a face that looked like mashed squash and where the tips of his ears should be are pieces of cloth. I heard The Queen chanting something I could not make out. The next thing I know a group of pixies is in the face of the ruffian by the window. I hid in the corner of the carriage far away from any window. I heard the sounds of a fight. The clashing of metal on metal. The anguished cries of the wounded. The shouting of commands./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; font-size: 18px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" Finally, it all died down until it became completely silent. The carriage door opened and I quickly did a twirl knocking the intruder back with a gust of wind. I heard a feminine grunt and knew I had just attacked Queen Nínimel. I quickly got out of the carriage and saw the guards helping her up. I dropped to my knees and bowed. "I am so sorry! I was not thinking your Highness!" I said in hopes that she might lessen my punishment. I just heard laughing. I sat up to see Queen Nínimel clutching her stomach laughing. I sat there utterly confused. "Do not be sorry! That was probably one of the greatest surprises I ever got from opening that door." She said still laughing. The guards look just as confused. "I don't get many unexpected surprises so that was a nice change." She explained. I started to laugh with her./p 


End file.
